


Gone Forever

by Black_Eagle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he is not the villian I swear, Death of a mate can be crushing, F/F, He is good at heart, I am sure of it, Kyra is not a villian either, She wouldn't do it if she knew, michael is an asshole, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Eagle/pseuds/Black_Eagle
Summary: How did she end up here?Oh, right…It probably started when she and Anaphel mated.  Others had warned them, but they didn’t listen.  Of course they didn’t.  They were in love, after all.  Neither wanted to live if the other died, anyway.What happens when angel loses their mate?





	Gone Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schizonephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizonephilim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Point of No Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938317) by [schizonephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizonephilim/pseuds/schizonephilim). 
  * Inspired by [Point of No Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938317) by [schizonephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizonephilim/pseuds/schizonephilim). 



> This was based on Redemption for the Fallen. Sets during part 2 of Point of No Return.
> 
> Beta'd by Schiozonephilim.

**Gone Forever**

 

How did she end up here?

Oh, right…

It probably started when she and Anaphel mated.  Others had warned them, but they didn’t listen.  Of course they didn’t.  They were in love, after all.  Neither wanted to live if the other died, anyway.

Haarel and Anaphel had been through several wars together.  They fell many times—and further from grace—with every battle they fought.  They tore families apart; they destroyed the lives of people before they even had the chance to be born.  Nephilims, to be more specific.

They did it all together.  And they did it on Michael’s orders.

Maybe it was fitting that Heaven’s general was also to blame.

As Haarel flew through Heaven, the peaceful chatter of her siblings on angel radio was suddenly interrupted.

**_“MICHAEL!”_ **  The nephilim’s voice was full of rage and authority, making Haarel shudder in horror.  That tone…it— _she_ sounded like Michael.  The Host was in shock, unable to do anything but listen.

_“Get your sorry ass down here, you bastard!”_

She instinctively held the breath she didn’t really need, her brothers and sisters doing the same.  Everyone waited for their leader’s reaction with a mixture of curiosity and dread.

_“So, the abomination finally comes out of hiding.  What makes you think an abortion such as you can speak to me with such disrespect?”_

Michael’s voice was angry, but there was a touch of surprise as well.  He wasn’t yelling, which was a good sign.  If he wasn’t _that_ angry, the Host wouldn’t have to face their Commander’s wrath if they failed at fulfilling an order he was likely to give soon.

_“You don’t deserve respect after what you’ve done to your own family!”_ she hissed.

How _dare_ she talk to him with such disrespect?!  Michael was the _only_ thing that held them together after the fall of the Serpent.

_“But at least my creator didn’t abandon me like yours did…I’m_ loved. _So which of us would be the abortion?”_

Okay, now she was going too far.  The angels around Haarel seemed to be doing the same thing as herself—waiting for Michael to give the order to destroy her.

_“You are!  My Father gave the order to destroy your kind!”_  The shock they heard in the archangel’s voice was gone, replaced with white-hot rage.  Now, they all knew Michael would be _pissed_ if they failed.

Sighing to herself, she kept listening.

_“Why don’t you tell the truth for once!  Tell your family who_ **_really_ ** _gave that order!”_

That…  “What?…” Haarel whispered.  A murmur of confusion ran through her brothers and sisters at the nephilim’s words.   _And her mate._

Haarel had absolute faith in Michael, but Anaphel?  Anaphel was…different.

_“Father gave that order!”_ he insisted.   _“If you stop now, I’ll make your death quick.  Don’t tempt me, nephilim.”_

_Don’t tempt him, please,_ Anaphel thought.  They were going to pay the price if she didn’t stop.  A strange feeling gnawed at her Grace that she didn’t have words to describe.

Haarel felt the same thing.

But they both chose to ignore it.

_“It was_ **_YOU_ ** _, you lying sack of shit!”_

No…no, Michael wouldn’t…

_“You feared my kind because you couldn't control us!  And you forced your brothers and sisters to murder their own_ children _to prove their loyalty to you!  Not to Heaven, not to your Father—to_ **_YOU_ ** _!”_

Would he?  Michael had always been cold—at least, he’d been cold since the Morningstar fell from God’s favor—but what the nephilim was accusing him of?  It was quite possibly the worst crime an angel could commit.

_“Liar!  You would say anything to justify your existence!”_

Haarel had absolute faith in Michael, but Anaphel was considering the possibility that Michael had lied to them.  He did it before, didn’t he?  To cover God’s absence?

His next words were directed to the angels:

_“The abomination wishes to sow doubt—don’t allow it to poison your minds!  Find it and destroy it!  Whoever brings me its head will be rewarded!”_

Haarel spread her wings, ready to obey, but Anaphel grabbed her arm.

“Don’t go,” she whispered.  “Please don’t go.”

She narrowed her eyes.  “We must do as we are ordered, my love.”  With that, she flew to Earth from Heaven, one of dozens of angels scattering to find the abortion.

But she couldn’t feel her mate following her.

Anaphel wasn’t coming, then.  She was alone in this.

After that, Haarel didn’t bother listening.  She just hunted the nephilim, and she was much more experienced at her job than the abortion was at hiding.  When she was finally cornered, Haarel was quietly proud to be one of the group to end its existence.

However, she refused to go down without a fight.  It surprised them all when the young nephilim made the first move, killing Karael and breaking out of the circle before they could attack, holding her angel blade in a defensive stance and glaring at them with a look that promised death.

Drawing the weakening sigil was her idea.  She was always known to be the smart one in their squadron, after all.

But the feeling in her Grace?

It only grew more intense with the nephilim drained to human strength.

Fourth.  She happened to be the fourth angel the nephilim’s blade cut down.

Haarel could feel the blinding pain radiating through her entire body, her Grace, from the wound in her neck.

The last thing she heard was the scream of her lover.

Then everything was over.

Haarel was gone.

Gone forever.

Anaphel _screamed_ her heartbreak and grief.  She screamed at Michael, but he didn’t listen.  He _never_ listened to the lower angels.  He didn’t care about their pain. At least, _not anymore._

She had witnessed the pain of other angels who lost their mates, but nothing could’ve prepared her for _this_ .  Her mating bond with Haarel had been a source of comfort; she could _always_ feel her mate’s Grace.

Now?  The void of her mate’s death—the severing of that bond—left a gaping wound that she felt from the tips of her wings to her innermost core.  It felt like something had ripped her Grace into pieces and thrown them haphazardly into a pile, but the most important pieces were lost in the destruction.

The pain was too much.  She just couldn’t take the _loss, agony, grief_ —

She fell to her knees, cursing her mate’s loyalty, cursing Michael, the nephilim, its creator, _their_ creator…

She cursed herself for letting her go.

Then she summoned her blade.

There were others around, but Anaphel was blind to their presence, and none of them lifted a finger to stop her.  She didn’t even hesitate as she ended her own life.

She was going to die, anyway.  Better to end it now—better a swift death than the slow, lingering demise that came to all angels who lost their mates.  She’d seen it too many times.  

She didn’t _want_ to live anymore.  Not without Haarel.

Her wings scorched the ground, just like her lover’s—her mate’s—did.

None of it mattered anymore.

They were gone _forever_.

  



End file.
